Inuyasha's past
by boonerbabi
Summary: Inuyasha has flashes of his past and what's this? Kagome isn't human anymore! How will Inuyasha react?


**Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it!! Please review and tell me what you think!!**

"Inuyasha, you'll never get it open if you just sit there staring at it!" Kagome said, exasperated. Inuyasha had been sitting there staring at a bag of chips for almost and hour and Kagome was getting impatient.

"Jeez, you don't have to bite my head off! I was just trying to figure out how the darn thing works!" Inuyasha snapped back. He was also getting impatient. He just didn't want to admit he needed, or rather wanted, help.

"Inuyasha just let me open it or we're never going to get any chips!" Kagome practically screamed at him.

Inuyasha just threw the bag carelessly over his shoulder. Unfortunatly for Kagome, it was a little too hard, smashed into her face, popped, and knocked her unconcious. Her nose was bleeding pretty badly and she had a cut just above her lip on the right side that was pretty deep due to a chip getting crushed into her skin. (Jeez, who knew a bag of chips could be so dangerous?)

Inuyasha smirked when he heard the pop, but quickly spun around when he heard a thump and smelled Kagome's blood. "Kagome!"

Sango was just walking by the hut when she heard Inuyasha cry out worriedly. She immediately dropped the basket full of herbs in her arms and dashed inside to see what had happened to her best friend.

What she saw was not to her liking.

"Inuyasha did you do this to her? You self-centered jerk! You probably got mad just because she tried to take that stupid bag of food away from you! I bet _you_ attacked her!" Sango accused the moment she could get a word in.

"It was an accident, now could you help me?! And by the way, I _don't_ think _this_ is being a self-centered jerk!" He exclaimed, gesturing to his haori rapped tightly around Kagome, who was lying in Inuyasha's arms. He was cleaning the blood up and trying to stop her nose from bleeding. He could make her get better by doing what most demons would do, but he didn't know how Kagome would like that. So he just brushed the thought aside.

"Inuyasha, isn't there a way to make her better without going through all this?" Sango questioned after about an hour of Kagome's nose and cut bleeding, and they weren't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

Inuyasha froze. But it didn't go past Sango unnoticed. She looked at him hopefully. "There is a way?" Inuyasha's head and shoulders drooped. He nodded his head.

"I was thinking about it when it first happened, but I wasn't sure how Kagome would like it. So I just didn't mention it." Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome with such longing for her to be awake and okay that Sango knew there was a war going on between him and his demon side.

Sango looked at him. "Inuyasha, if it's going to be too hard then we just won't do it."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "What? No! This is Kagome we're talking about! We can't just let her sit here and bleed like this!" Inuyasha looked at the cut on Kagome's lip. He slit the tip of his index finger with his thumb nail and put his cut on top of hers. His demon blood was boiling, telling him to take her then and there. The feeling of them becoming "one" was unbelievable to him.

Finally, when Kagome started to stirr, Inuyasha removed his finger from her cut and watched his heal. Then he looked down and saw Kagome's cut was nearly healed and her nose had stopped bleeding.

She still had blood on her lip and he decided to feed some of the hunger that was growing inside of him. He bent down and hovered over her lips. He could feel her steady breathing on his lips and it was driving him wild. Finally, he broke the distance and licked the blood away from her lip.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's blood running through her veins. She needed to be with him forever, but held back. She wanted to see what he would do. Then she felt his finger leave her lips and then his body heat against her chest and hot breath on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat, but it obviously went unnoticed by Inuyasha because he didn't falter.

Then he licked the blood away from her lips and paused, but then pulled away. Abruptly, she pulled him back down and kissed him fully on the lips. He gave a small yelp of surprise and was tense, but soon relaxed in her arms.

What happened next was so fast, it's hard to tell what came first.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red. Kagome's turned purple. Sango screamed. Miroku ran in and gasped. Shippo wailed. Kilala growled.

Then it happened.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other and grabbed their heads, both screaming for the life of them.

"Oh, my God! Miroku what's happening?" Sango screamed over her friends' painful ones.

"I don't know! Maybe it was the demon blood Inuyasha gave her!" He yelled back. Sango gave him a look that said, 'How do you know _that_?'

"I was evesdropping..." Inuyasha then let out a horrific howl, followed by Kagome, who gave a loud screech as if she were hurt or scared, or even both.

Then Kagome's eyes were her normal blue-grey color and she was curled in a little ball in the corner, cowering in fear of Inuyasha and bawling like crazy.

Inuyasha stood there, panting, his golden eyes searching the room with a scowl on his face and his hands curled into fists. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked in a small voice.

He spun around to face her, growling in the process. "Where's Kagome?" He asked, the growl never leaving his threatening tone.

Sango gasped and Miroku stepped in front of her as a sheild. He had no idea what had just happened and for the time being had an enormous amount of rage and fear towards Inuyasha. "Why the heck do you want to know?" Miroku scowled.

Inuyasha's features soffened and he staggered forward a bit. Miroku noticed he wasn't looking straight at him; his gaze was a little to the side of him. "Miroku? Sango?" Inuyasha whimpered. He fell to his knees. "I can't see you!" He sounded so desperate. "Where are you?!" He shouted.

Instantly Miroku was at his side and Sango made her way over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Came Kagome's horrified cry, as if she would die if she didn't hear his voice again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried back and tried to find the direction her voice came from. He tried to push the monk off of him, but was held back mercilessly, although, he could hear Miroku trying to calm him down in a soothing tone.

Then he did something he never thought he would do. He cried. He cried hard.

Then everything was silent.

Inuaysha opened his eyes and was overjoyed to find that his vision was back to normal. He sat up slowly and was relieved to see he was alone in the hut with Kagome. He got up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and her eyes fluttered open and looked straight into his beautiful golden ones.

Inuyasha just realized he didn't remember exactly what had happened yesterday. _Maybe Kagome will remember... _thought Inuyasha. He decided to ask her.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at her seriously. "Do you remember what exactly happened yesterday?"

Her smiled faded into a frown. "Yeah, don't you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Hmm, well, we, um, kissed and then this overwhelming pain came over us. Your eyes were red and I remember thinking you were turning into a full demon." She paused to think.

Inuyasha spoke. "I do remember that your eyes were purple, but that's all. Maybe a little of the pain, but not much."

After a moment Kagome continued. "I started to see pictures in my mind... Of you as a child. I saw... I saw you running from a demon... no two... three demons! Then you... you fell and the demons got closer. Then you got up and started running again... and then there were... more demons!" By now, Kagome was crying and Inuyasha was tense. "You... you stopped and turned around, but the demons behind you were catching up. Then... there were... there were demons everywhere! All around you! And you couldn't get away..."

"No!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome gasped and cringed, as if she were about to be hit. "You... you saw that?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha gulped. "Do you want to finish the story?"

Kagome just nodded and continued. She wasn't crying anymore so it was easier to understand. "The demons got closer and closer until you were crammed in a tight circle, trying to find a way out. I could hear mumurs... debates of whether you should be killed or not. You were frantic by now and you were panting heavily. A demon picked you up and threw you into the air. Then other demons flew into the air and started slashing you all over using their claws and swords... Then... then you hit the ground and I think you broke a few ribs, but then I felt like I was there, in the crowd. I made my way to the front and found that I was a demon. I felt the power pulse through me and I went to your side. You were lying on your back and I brushed a few strands of hair from your face." As Kagome said this, she reached her arm up and brushed her hand over Inyasha's cheek.

Then the images Kagome was explaining went flowing into Inyasha's head and he could see what was going on. He was himself, lying on the ground, a sharp pain in his side, with Kagome leaning over him, looking into his eyes. She was a Dragon demon, he could tell by her eyes: a deep, rich, royal purple. Very beautiful in anyone's eyes, but all demons knew to stay far away, especially when they are being protective. None of the other demons knew that she was a Dragon demon and they advanced on her.

Kagome spun around and with one sweep of her claws, killed all but one demon: Inuyasha.

She stood there for a moment just looking at the demons with pity and disgust. Inuyasha stared at her long, silky, light purple hair. She was absolutely beautiful. But why was she a demon? And a Dragon at that. It couldn't be from the demon blood he gave her, right?Inuyasha was surprised because this exact same thing actually happened to him. He remembers the Dragon demon saving him. But now he was confused. Was it Kagome all those years back?

She turned to him and spoke. "Are you alright, child?" Her voice was as smooth as silk. It fit her perfectly. Her features were the same as Kagome's, the only different things were her claws, hair, voice, and her lips were a light shade of lavender. "Are you alright?" Her voice was a little more frantic, thinking he was seriously hurt or mute from the trauma.

"Ye... yes, I'm okay, my ribs just hurt a little." He sputtered. She walked over to him and bent down.

"Would you like a ride?" She asked, her wings starting to form on her back. Inuyasha just nodded dumbly.

She turned into her full form, but was still as beautiful as before. She helped him onto her massive back. Her voice entered his mind. "Do you have a home I can take you to?" He was a little startled at first, but answered her out loud. "No, I don't." She nodded and her voice was once again in his mind. "Very well. You may come with me to my palace if you wish." Inuyasha looked at her and smiled weakly. "Okay."

Inuaysha ended up falling asleep on the Dragon's back. She smiled. She knew Inuyasha was a special child. He and his friends were the ones who would kill Naraku and take the Shikon no Tama and use it for good and not evil.

Kagome gasped and screeched a little as a sharp pain went through her body. Inuyasha's eyes flew open. "Kagome?" He looked at her and saw she looked just like the Dragon demon all those years ago. He gasped and rubbed his eyes fiercly. Was that really Kagome? It couldn't be! He looked at her again. She still looked like the Dragon demon.

"What?" Kagome silkily answered. She looked at him for a moment before her eyes went wide and she grabbed her big yellow pack. She searched frantically through her pack until she came across a small mirror. She flipped it open and looked at herself for a moment before screaming.

Sango came running in and screamed herself, which brought Miroku and Shippo bounding in.

"What? What happened?" Miroku asked frantically. Inuaysha was standing in his fighting stance, not knowing what to think or do. Sango was backed up against the wall, scared out of her mind. Kagome was panicing, though Miroku and Sango didn't know who she was.

"Who and what are you?" Sango asked, her voice quivering.

"Sango? It's me, Kagome," Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha snarled. He didn't believe this at all.

Kaogme turned to Inuyasha. "You don't believe it's me do you?" His response was another snarl. Kagome smiled a little. "Heh, sit boy." Kagome said with force. Inuyasha broke through the floor boards and went straight into the ground.

Inuaysha got up and looked at her. His eyes were red! He was full demon this time; she could sense it. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.

Inuysha's eyes darted around the room. Kagome could see the rage in his eyes. But where was all of that rage originating from?

He could sense the Dragon demon's presence all around the room, but he couldn't pinpoint the demon's exact location. It made him even more enraged than he already was.

He hated those Dragon demons more than he could put into words! The last one he met had acted almost motherly to him, then turned around and nearly killed him. She had been nursing him for a few months when her control finally snapped during a battle. It was a battle with a wolf demon that wanted Inuyasha dead. The dragon demon, Arira (roll the r's), had killed the demon easily. Then, unexpectantly, she turned on him. She had attacked him relentlessly, never missing a blow thrown to him. Eventually, she had given up, bored with him. Arira turned and made her way back to the palace, never once looking back. Inuyasha had waited a few days to heal. Even then he could barely walk, but he needed to. He needed food and water. A week later he had made it back to the nearest village and by then the hunger was making him sick. The village people were more than happy to help him, due to a demon being in charge of the rather large village.

Inuyasha's senses snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun on the intruder and a low growl erupted from deep within his chest.

That's all folks!! I'm not sure when I'll update next and I'm still not sure if I'm even doing this roght! Well, I guess I'll find out!! Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
